Fliqpy
Flippy is a main character of the internet series Happy Tree Friends ''and its spin-off mini-series, ''Ka Pow! ''He is considered to be one of the most popular characters of the series. Biography Flippy is a green bear who wears dog tags around his neck and a green beret with a checkered crest on his head. He is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. He fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment (The W.A.R), and he has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them (as seen in ''Easy For You to Sleigh). In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. As he fought for years, he was promoted to the rank of sergeant. According to writer Warren Graff, Flippy is mostly based on John Rambo. During the Internet and TV series, it is unknown if Flippy has retired from the Army or if they are simply in a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears in the series, most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of the episodes in which he appears. Flippy suffered the trauma of the deaths of his partners. Since then, he has developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Episodes where he appears first depict him as a friendly character. If exposed to anything that reminds him of warfare (weapons, gun-like sounds, etc.) he would flip out- hence his name -and kill anyone around him. His flipped out form is usually accepted as Fliqpy or Evil Flippy. Flippy has no idea of his kills after he reverts back. In the episode Double Whammy, he found out and went to seek professional help. In Part 2 of the episode, he came into a battle with his evil self, soon discovering that he was just making it up in his head. After defeating his evil self, Flippy seemed to be cured, though was killed at the end of the episode. Fans believed that Flippy was cured of his illness from that episode, though his later flip-out in the short On My Mind dispelled the rumors. In Random Acts Of Silence, Flippy flips out again when he heard the alarm go off while Nutty and Sniffles tried to exit the library. Trivia * Operation Tiger Pow is the first time evil Flippy is shown by name; it is also the first time he ever flipped out. * Double Whammy is the first time Flipqy is shown as a separate character from Flippy. * Flipqy (evil flippy) has a total of five deaths, and up to 96 kills. * Flipqy is shown to be cannabalistic in a few episodes. * Lumpy is the only character to successfully kill Fliqpy, albeit unintenionally. Gallery File:Good_vs_evil.jpg|Good Flippy meets his evil counterpart Flippy.png double_whammy__mmd__by_nikoman3344-d4zi76h.jpg|good flippy and Evil flippy Category:Happy Tree Friends villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Bears Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mass Murderer Category:Knifemen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Internet Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Cannibals Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Trap Master Category:Mutilators Category:Mascots Category:Male Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Fighter Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Military Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain